Surprising Feelings
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Hermione is the new Transfiguration-Professor! What she didn't expect, were the feelings she suddenly had for the other new Professor - Bill Weasley! He, after all, has a girlfriend and isn't interested in her - well, at least that is what she assumes. See if they'll get together eventually or if he'll stay with Fleur. Or is Hermione maybe his mate? Warnings are inside! Post-DH
1. Strange Feelings

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Hi guys :)**

**Those of you, who read my last story ****_Tower of Strength, _****know, that I desperately wanted to write a ****Hermione/Bill**** story ... well, I started :) the first chapter is rather short, because I first wanted to wait for the Response...For those of you who don't like a Hermione/Bill Pairing, I wrote seven other stories with other pairings, check it out, if you want :)**

**A few explanations first...it's post-war and please forget the epilogue^^ Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks are NOT dead (I still can't accept it^^) and Bill and Fleur are not married, just a normal couple. **

**Furthermore, I'm not a native speaker, so please keep that in mind and if there are too many errors in it, tell me and I try to search for a Beta-Reader or maybe you could write me when you are interested in doing it (I don't exactly know how it works) ...oh, and the Rating is to be safe!**

**It would be great if you'll review - constructive criticism is very much appreciated, but please no insults..**

**With that said, I hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It felt strange to be back, even though the walls of Hogwarts were all too familiar. This time, she wouldn't be back as a student, no, this time she was here to teach. She thought a long time about the offer Professor McGonagall made, because even if she had a lot of great memories of Hogwarts, she also had a lot of really bad memories. Many people lost their lives in those halls and this was something nobody could forget.

After the war, Hermione searched for her parents in Australia and found them, she reversed the memory-charm and explained everything to them. They were angry and confused and told her that they needed time and space. Also, they decided to stay in Australia. Hermione understood, even though she was sad. By now, they forgave her, but they weren't as close as they once were. After she went back to London, she tried to be more than friends with Ron, but it ended a few months later, after both realized, that they were better off as friends. She made her NEWT's and received the highest test scores in about a century. That was when Professor McGonagall came to her and offered her, her own position as the Transfigurations-Professor, because she was too busy with headmistress duties.

She argued the matter pro and con and eventually decided to opt to do the job, because she always loved to teach and explain, also Transfigurations was one of her favorite subjects.

She knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office and waited for the faint 'Come in.' before she entered.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Hermione greeted the headmistress, who sat behind her desk. The older woman looked up and stood up.

"Hermione, it's so nice to see you, but please, I'm not your Professor anymore. It's Minerva. How are you?"

"Okay, thank you Minerva. I'm fine and you?" The grey-haired woman gave her one of her rare smiles and answered "I'm fine as well, dear. I'm so glad that you will work here. Welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you for offering me the position. I'm glad to be back, even though it feels strange. There are so many memories…" Hermione trailed off and Professor McGonagall nodded and frowned.

"I know, dear." there was a pause before Professor McGonagall continued "Well, your quarters are behind the portrait of the three knights on the third floor, just tell them your desired password. Do you have any questions?"

"At the moment, not…thank you Minerva." The two women said their goodbyes and Hermione made her way to her quarters.

She was almost there as she spotted a very familiar face a few meters before her.

"Bill?" she exclaimed surprised. The red-haired man turned around and smiled.

"Hermione, hello. How are you?" he asked. Hermione was gobsmacked. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but suddenly her heart beat faster and her insides fluttered. She had to remind herself that this was Bill and that he had a girlfriend and that nothing would ever happen between them.

"I'm fine. You? What are you doing here?"

"I'm good, thank you. I'm working here as the new DADA-Professor." he answered.

"Really? Oh, Bill this is great! Congrats."

"Thank you, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new Transfigurations-Professor." Hermione smiled.

"Congratulations! Well, we'll see each other, I have to go see Fleur. Bye Hermione." he quickly said, smiled at her, hugged her briefly and was already down the corridor, before she could say something.

"Thank you and bye." Hermione said quietly to herself. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she never felt this way about Bill and as he mentioned Fleur, it hurt. She took a deep breath, shook her head and went to her quarters.

Her living room looked almost like the Gryffindor common room, it was really cozy and there was also a fireplace. There were also four doors, which led to a small kitchen, her office and classroom, her medium-sized bedroom and the bathroom with a shower, a tub, a toilet, washbasin and a mirrored bathroom cabinet. She charmed the door, which led to her office, so that you could only come to her quarters with a password.

She sat down on her big red couch and worked on her lesson plans, but her thoughts often drifted to Bill. She was confused. Why did she suddenly feel that way about him? A year ago, there weren't such feelings for him. She always thought, that he was good looking, but never was romantically interested in him. Also he was ten years older than her, but when she was honest, it wouldn't bother her at all. Furthermore, he was a great man. He was caring and loyal and you could always talk to him. She absolutely adored his family, which was a huge bonus point, but wait, she had to stop herself. It sounded like she wanted to convince herself, why she should try to start something with him, but no – he had a girlfriend and Fleur was really nice, so she wouldn't try anything at all. This feelings would go away – she at least hoped they would!


	2. Complicated

**Hi :))**

**I hope, I'm not moving too fast, but don't worry - they are nearly as close to something more, as it seems in the end...**

**Please tell me what you think about it :)**

**Hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The first night back in Hogwarts was great. Her bed was really comfortable and she had a really good dream about Bill. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes – this feelings quickly got out of hand. She felt rather like a 14 year old than a 20 year old, swooning over a ten years older, taken man and the brother of her ex-boyfriend and one of her best friends no less. Merlin, she was pathetic. Today was the first of September and the students would arrive this evening and tomorrow was her first day as a Professor, so there was no time for silly school-girl crushes. She got ready for the day and was just looking over her lesson plans, which were spread all over the table, as the three knights told her, that there was someone there who wanted to see her. She stood up and walked to the portrait-hole.

"Hello Hermione. Can I come in?" Bill greeted her. Hermione's mouth momentarily stood open, but she quickly closed it again.

"Bill! Of course, come in." she stepped aside and let him in. "Sorry for the mess, I was just looking over the lesson plans. Sit down, do you want some tea?!"

"Yes, please." he smiled and sat down. She prepared tea and then sat down beside him.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize." he answered. Hermione looked confused.

"For what?"

"That I ran off as quickly as I did yesterday."

Hermione stayed silent a few moments. She wondered why he wanted to apologize to her. It wasn't like he ignored her yesterday. They talked and then he told her he had to go see Fleur.

"There is nothing to apologize, Bill." She said finally and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry anyway. So, Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm fine. A bit nervous about teaching, but fine. And how are you?"

"You'll do great, Hermione. I'm okay, Fleur isn't thrilled that I work here now, but well…she'll come around."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not home as often as I used to!"

"But as a curse breaker you didn't have normal office hours too and after you are finished with teaching you can always floo home. And she can come to Hogwarts too."

Bill shrugged and smiled. Hermione meanwhile thought what she did, that she had to listen to Bill's relationship problems. Hermione just wanted to grab the teapot as Bill did the same. Their fingers touched each other lightly and it felt like electricity shot through them. Their eyes met and for a second, Hermione thought she saw lust and love in Bill's eyes, but as soon as she thought she saw it, it was gone. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away.

Hermione shook her head and asked "Do you want another cup of tea?"

"No, thank you. I think I should go. Maybe look through the lesson plans myself before the feast. Thank you for the tea, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. No problem, see you tonight." And with that he was gone again. Hermione sighed.

* * *

The feast was just as Hermione remembered, just that this time she sat at the head table not with the Gryffindor's. She sat between Professor McGonagall and Bill and watched the students. She had to smile. Three years ago she was one of them and now she would teach them. It felt surreal.

Professor McGonagall stood up and the hall fell silent. "Welcome or welcome back to Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for all students, as are the products of Zonko's and the Weasley twins. This year we have two new additions to our staff. Please welcome Mr. Bill Weasley, your new DADA Professor and Miss Hermione Granger, your new Transfiguration-Professor. Treat them with respect. Now, enjoy the feast!" she finished and sat down again.

The food appeared and everybody began to load their plates. Bill was quiet the whole evening and Hermione didn't know what to say to him. She didn't like it, when he didn't talk to her.

"Ready for classes tomorrow?" she finally asked him and he jumped.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked and Hermione watched him curiously and frowned.

"I asked if you are ready for classes tomorrow. Bill, is everything alright? You seem really distracted."

"I think, I'm ready. You? Y-Yes I'm alright. Why would you think I'm not?" he said, but didn't look at her.

"Yes, I think so too. Well, first of all, you are distracted, then you seem nervous and you don't look at me, when you answer. So, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Hermione!" he snapped at her. Hermione looked startled.

"I'm sorry. I won't asked again." She quickly said and stood up, because she realized, that the feast was over. She walked down the hall and in the direction of the third floor to her quarters, holding back tears. It hurt that Bill snapped at her. She shook her head again – she had to stop being so emotional in regards to him. First, so he had a bad day, everyone has it, she shouldn't have been so nosy. And second, she told herself over and over again, that nothing could ever happen between them, so she had to stop being silly. Suddenly a hand stopped her. She turned around and it was Bill, but his eyes were different, instead of his ocean blue ones, amber colored eyes looked at her.

"I'm sorry." he said and suddenly kissed her, it was a short kiss and as they broke apart Hermione was speechless. Bill looked shocked and his normal ocean blue eyes were back. Before Hermione could find her voice again, Bill turned around and ran away.

"BILL!" she shouted after him, but he didn't turn around.

"That definitely complicates things." Hermione said to herself.


	3. His mate?

**Hi guys ;D**

**Another update :))**

**Bill's POV will come at some point, but I have to think about how exactly I could and should write his POV...Hermione is a lot easier to write - at least in my opinion ...**

**Thank you for the Reviews, follows, favorites...for reading it in general...I love it, Keep them coming ;)**

**Hopefully enjoy chapter 3 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermione paced up and down her living room and thought about what happened just a few minutes ago.

_Bill kissed her! His eyes were amber! He kissed her! He ran away._

She groaned in frustration and talked to herself "Okay Hermione, calm down. One step at a time. Bill's eyes were amber. Of course, today is the full moon and even if he doesn't transform, he still has some traits. He kissed me. Why did he or his inner wolf kiss me? Hmmm….maybe it's a wolf thing? Maybe I should ask Remus about it someday soon. After he kissed me, he was shocked and ran away. Well, of course he did! He has a girlfriend, silly. Should I talk to him? Or should I pretend it never happened? ARGH, this is all so crazy. His lips were so soft. Oh stop it already! Great, I'm talking to myself, this gets better and better." Hermione stopped her rant and moved to the cabinet, where she had the Firewhiskey she got from their friends. It was still closed, because she wasn't a big drinker, but in this situation, she needed it. She opened the bottled, filled a glass with the dark liquid and empty it in one quick gulp, she had to cough and heavily sat down on the couch, filling another glass. This time, she drank a bit slower than before.

She groaned again and sighed then "For now, I'm just going to wait and see. Maybe Bill will talk to me about it and maybe I'll really talk to Remus and ask him." she decided, talking to herself again. She nodded, as if to convince herself about it, drowned the rest of the Firewhiskey in her glass and put the bottle and the glass away. She made herself ready for bed and fell then in an uneasy slumber.

* * *

The next morning, as she woke up, she forced herself to stop thinking about a certain red-head, because it was the first day of classes and she had to have a clear mind for that. So, she made herself ready and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Bill wasn't there, so it was easier for her, to focus. She quickly ate some toast, drank a cup of tea and exchanged a few words with Professor McGonagall and Neville, who joined the staff last year who replaced Professor Sprout, before she went to her classroom to prepare it for the day.

Slowly, more and more students entered the classroom. As the bell rang, she took a deep calming breath and started her first lesson.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, as the last student for the day left Hermione's classroom. She was exhausted, but happy. Everything went surprisingly well, but maybe the reason behind that was, that it was the first day after the holidays. She was sure, that she wouldn't always be that lucky. She sank down in her chair, closed her eyes for a second and just relaxed. A cough interrupted her relaxing time and she quickly opened her eyes again. In front of her stood Bill.

"Hi." was the only thing she said.

"Hi." he awkwardly replied. Hermione stayed silent, waiting for him to say something. She just raised one eyebrow slightly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday and I hope, we could forget about it."

"Of course he wants to forget about it…" Hermione thought.

"And why did you kiss me?" she asked him and something flickered in his eyes. Panic? Then his eyes were amber again, quickly, before changing again and the panic, she thought she saw, was gone again.

"I didn't kiss you." he began, as Hermione wanted to open her mouth to protest, he quickly added "My inner wolf did and sometimes I can't control him. So, can we please forget about it?"

Hermione just nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Thank you." he said and turned around to exit the classroom, but suddenly he stopped and turned around "And please, don't tell Fleur about it." Hermione frowned and snapped "Of course not, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No…I was just…." he quickly began, but Hermione interrupted "Just go please, I won't tell her, don't worry." Before he could say something she walked into her office, which led to her quarters. She just wanted to be alone.

"The nerve of him!" she exclaimed angrily. "Don't tell Fleur. Of course, I wouldn't tell her. Merlin, he doesn't know me at all!"

She repeated the short explanation Bill had for kissing her over and over in her head. It really wasn't an explanation at all and she naturally had many questions. She decided she would ask Remus about it because she needed answers. She walked over to the fireplace, took some floopowder, called out the destination and put her head into the flames, to floocall Remus.

"Tonks? Remus? Somebody home?"

"Aunty Mione!" Teddy, their son shouted excitedly.

"Hello Teddy! Are mummy or daddy home?" the little boy nodded and ran in the direction of the kitchen. A few moments, both Tonks and Remus came to the fireplace.

"Wotcher, Mione!" Tonks said.

"Hello Hermione. Do you want to come through? It must be really uncomfortable sitting on your knees." Remus said.

"Hello you two. Yes, thank you. I'll come through."

She flooed over and greeted the two adults, before scooping Teddy into her arms and greet him properly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, especially after the full moon. If you are too tired, I'll come another time." she finally said.

"No, no. It's more than fine. I'm well rested and had a lot of chocolate, so I'm fine. What's the matter?" Remus answered.

"Sit down, Mione. Do you want some tea or something else to drink?" Tonks said.

"A water would be great. Thank you." Tonks conjured a glass of water and tea for Remus and herself and sat down beside her husband. Hermione thanked her again and sighed before she started.

"Well…I have some questions about werewolves…." she trailed off.

"Okay. Fire away!" he told her, smiling.

I really don't know, how to ask this properly, but I'll try. So, when you get scratched or bitten by a werewolf, but not on the full moon, you won't transform into one yourself at the full moon, but you'll get certain traits from him. Now, this certain type of werewolf has his emotions much better in control than normal werewolves, at least this is what I read once. Is this correct?"

Remus nodded and Hermione continued "So and now this said type of werewolf suddenly doesn't have his emotions under control anymore, but only around a specific person, at least, that is what the person thinks. His eyes change for a little while, while he talks to the person or he kisses the person, even though he has a girlfriend and so on. What is the reason behind that?"

Remus didn't reply instantly. He watched Hermione with a thoughtful expression, before answering "Well, that sounds like that this person is the mate of the werewolf."

Hermione's mouth fell open. Mate? She?


	4. Questions, Answers and Girl-Talk

**Hi guys ;D**

**Question and girl-talk time in chapter 4 ;D I'm planning on writing a Weasley dinner (I just love these scenes) - please tell me, if this is something you want to read :) oh and soon, there will be a big confrontation ...**

**I hope, you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione composed herself and coughed a little "Mate, you say? And what is when he is with someone else? I mean, it can't be healthy or doesn't it matter?"

"Well, it's difficult. As long as he doesn't mark his mate, it is okay, but not really good. He won't be really happy, not like he would be with his mate, but when he marks his mate, it could be fatal for his mate, because if he marries someone else, his mate slowly dies."

"Okay. And what about his mate when he doesn't mark her and stays with the other person? I mean, is this irrelevant, because it's normally just a one way thing or has it effects on his mate too?"

"Sometimes it's just a one way thing, but normally the mate is in a way linked to the werewolf. He or she feels a connection and has normally already feelings for the werewolf, which means, the mate won't be really happy either in other relationships and it will hurt to see him with someone else, but if the werewolf marks his mate and the mate would marry someone else, the werewolf won't die, but he would be extremely unhappy."

"Merlin…thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome. Any specific reason you asked?" Remus said.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, before she shook her head "No, I just read something that bothered me, but now I understand."

Hermione knew, that Remus didn't believe her, but he kept quiet and she was thankful. The three adult chatted about her teaching job for a little while, then Hermione played with Teddy before she went back to Hogwarts. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Friday came quickly and Hermione still thought about what she should do about Bill and the new revelation. Should she just talk to him? Or should she ignore it? He obviously didn't want to do anything about it. But what about that they would never be entirely happy? She didn't want to be just content, she wanted to be happy!

She walked in the direction of Bill's office and wanted to knock as she heard voices. She knew, she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"Ohh, Bill! Zat feelz soo good!" she heard the voice of Fleur moan.

"I love you." Bill said.

Hermione wanted to barf. It literally hurt to hear that. Now she knew what Remus meant exactly. Hermione turned around and ran in the direction from where she came from. She quickly entered her quarters, sank down on the floor and began to cry. She was so engrossed in thought and her crying that she didn't hear someone coming through the floo-network, until she was wrapped in two sets of arms. Startled, she looked up and saw her two best girlfriends, Ginny and Luna.

"H-Hi!" Hermione stammered.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"N-Nothing important. What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to ask you, if you want to go out with us, but that isn't important now. The important thing is, why are you crying? And don't say it's nothing again. We know you, Mione and you wouldn't cry, if it wasn't something important. So please, tell us." Luna said.

"It's complicated and I don't want to draw you into it."

"We are your best friends, Mione. Maybe we can help you and when we can't help you we at least can be there for you." Ginny told her and Luna nodded.

"Okay, but please and I'm talking to you Ginny, because I know, Luna wouldn't, so please Ginny, don't freak out, okay?"

Ginny looked confused, but rolled her eyes and nodded.

"A few days ago, I found something out…." Hermione began "Oh, come on, Mione. Tell us already!" Ginny whined.

"I found out that I am Bill's mate." Hermione quickly said.

"W-What? How? When? What?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, just wait a minute, she'll explain!" Luna said and Hermione smiled at the blond woman.

"Well…" Hermione began and told her best friends everything, from the first day the met again at Hogwarts until now "Yeah, and now I'm here and I feel like crap."

"I am going to kill him. He doesn't even explain anything to you. No, he just ignores you." Ginnny exclaimed.

"Ginny calm down!" Luna told her. Ginny wanted to protest, but Hermione interrupted.

"Luna is right, Gin. You know, I can imagine, that this isn't easy for Bill. Imagine, you would be in his shoes. You love Harry and you want to spend your future with him and one day, you get scratched by a werewolf in human form and suddenly you have a mate and it isn't Harry, but for example Seamus. You would want to stay with Harry too, or would you just leave him?"

The red-headed woman opened and closed her mouth, then sighed in defeat.

"But he could have at least talked to you." Luna said quietly.

"Well of course, he could have and I don't say that I think it is a good way of handling the situation, but maybe he is scared and really confused. I would be too, heck, I am too."

"Hermione, Hermione. Always the voice of reason." Ginny said and Luna giggled and soon, all three of them were laughing. After a while they composed themselves and quickly got serious again.

"What do you want to do now?" Luna asked.

Hermione rubbed her temples and answered "Well, I want to try and talk to him, maybe get an explanation. Want to hear his side of the story. But let's move on to another topic. How are you two? And what about going out tonight?"

The three friends chatted for a while before they decided they really would go to a new pub in muggle London, to distract Hermione for a little while and just for a few hours, Hermione didn't have to worry about anything.


	5. Confrontation

**Hi guys ;D**

**Here is a new chapter ...I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I was just exhausted after work yesterday ...**

**Please tell me, what you think about this chapter :)**

**Hopefully enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Another week passed and Hermione still hasn't talked to Bill – not because she was scared or didn't know how, no, it was because Bill avoided her wherever he could. When she wanted to go to his office or quarters, he didn't open the door and he mostly avoided dinner now too. The invitation she received from Mrs. Weasley to dinner for Saturday was just the opportunity she needed, even if she didn't know how she would get him alone, because everybody would be there, but she had to at least try.

She took the advice of Ginny and Luna and wore a dress a bit more daring and sexy, just to piss Bill off and even applied some make-up. It wasn't something she would normally do, but Ginny and Luna were confident about the effect it would have on Bill, so she agreed. She took one last look in the mirror, sighed and flooed to her second family.

* * *

As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace, she was embraced by her two male best friends, Harry and Ron.

"MIONE!" they exclaimed.

"Boys!" Hermione laughed "Let me breathe." they let go of her and Hermione kissed each young man on the cheek.

"How are you, Mione?" Harry asked.

"How is teaching?" Ron added.

"I'm okay and teaching is great. How are you two?"

"We are great." they answered. Before anyone could say something else, Harry and Ron got shoved out of the way by their girlfriends Ginny and Luna.

"Wow, Mione!"

"You look amazing!" they said together. Hermione blushed. Luna and Ginny each took one hand of Hermione and pulled her upstairs. Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron, who just shrugged.

"Ginny, Luna! What are you doing? I didn't even say hello to the others." Hermione tried to protest.

"You can say hello later, now you are coming with us!" Ginny said. They arrived at Ginny's old room and as soon as the door closed, they bombarded Hermione with questions.

"Did you talk to him?"

"What did he say?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Slow down!" Hermione interrupted them "I didn't talk to him, because he avoids me, wherever he can. It's bloody annoying!"

"I don't know what's wrong with him…" Ginny said.

"Yeah, it's so unlike Bill." Luna said and Hermione sighed.

"Well. Maybe I can talk to him today, when I get him alone, which won't be easy, but I'll try. Come on, let's go back."

* * *

"Hi everybody." Hermione greeted everybody as she stepped into the living room.

"Hello, Hermione." They greeted back. Sirius, Fred and George whistled.

"Wow, Mione!" Fred began.

"You look bloody…" George continued.

"Amazing!" they finished together.

"Boys, you forgot sexy as hell." Sirius added. Hermione, who already blushed was now beet red.

"Shut up." she mumbled.

"Oh, look at her Gred!"

"I see it, Forge!"

"Don't blush, dear Mione. We are just telling the truth!"

"Leave her alone!" Bill snapped and everyone looked surprised at Bill.

Ginny smirked "What's the problem, Bill?"

"Nothing. Just stop making her uncomfortable, that's all!"

Hermione tried to look Bill into his eyes, but he avoided her gaze. So she looked around the room and her eyes met the eyes of Remus and she saw, that he now knew exactly why she had all these questions. She slightly shook her head, to indicate, that he couldn't say a word and excused herself to say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

"Hi, Molly, Arthur!" Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione, dear!" they exclaimed and hugged her.

"Thank you for the invitation."

"Hermione, you are family, you are always welcome here!" Mrs. Weasley told her.

"So, Hermione. How is teaching?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh, I really like it. Can I help you two with something?"

"No, no dear. Arthur is help enough. Just enjoy yourself." Mrs. Weasley answered and shooed her out of the kitchen.

* * *

"So, little one. How are you?" Sirius asked Hermione, as she came back.

"I'm okay Padfoot. How are you?"

"Okay doesn't sound too great, Mione. Something wrong? I'm great, thank you."

"Nothing for you to worry about, Padfood." Hermione smiled, but Sirius didn't look convinced.

"You do know, that you can talk to me, right?" Sirius said, but Hermione was distracted. From the corner of her eyes she saw, that Bill walked in the direction of the bathroom, this was her chance.

"Of course, I know that, Sirius. Excuse me, please" she told him and went after Bill. She saw him going upstairs and followed him quietly. He didn't go to the bathroom as expected, but to his old bedroom, so she quickly followed him and entered the room after him. She put a silencing and locking charm on the door and faced a surprised and angry Bill.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm trying to talk to you, and because you avoided me at Hogwarts, I'm trying again now."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"There bloody hell is, Bill and you know it. I am your mate, you knew, but hey why should you tell me, huh? It's such an unimportant thing, why mention it?" Hermione got angry herself.

"How do you know that?" Bill whispered quietly, looking shocked.

"I'm not stupid, Bill. I knew, that the so called explanation you gave me was a bunch of crap, so I went to Remus and he told me a bit more about werewolves and almost werewolves. Imagine how surprised I was, as he told me what it was. You could have told me, Bill! I'm not stupid, I know that you won't leave Fleur, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is, that I had the right to know!"

"Right to know? No, Hermione, because it doesn't matter! You are right, I won't leave Fleur, because my fucking inner wolf tells me to, so why tell you?" Bill raised his voice.

"Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME? It doesn't matter? Do you know anything about that bond, other than that your inner wolf wants me instead of Fleur? Apparently not. Merlin Bill, it hurts, it bloody hurts, because this bond isn't just one-sided, it affects me too! When I see you with Fleur, it literally hurts and even when I have a boyfriend I'll never be as happy as with my mate. Do you understand that? So, I'm sorry that I thought, I had the right to know, why the fuck I have those feelings!" Hermione screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Bill paled "I-I didn't know."

Hermione laughed humorlessly through her tears "What a surprise. Bill, I get it, okay? I think, I understand how you feel, but that is no reason, to avoid me and for not telling the truth."

Bill walked slowly to her and looked her into the eyes "I'm sorry." He whispered. Hermione nodded, but didn't break the eye contact, in fact she really couldn't and it seemed like Bill had the same problem. They looked at each other for a long time, before Bill's eyes changed again and he suddenly kissed her, with so much passion, that Hermione gasped. They stumbled until Hermione was pressed against the door and Hermione's legs were wrapped around Bill's waist. Hermione's hands were in Bill's hair, while Bill's roamed all over Hermione's body. Hermione's thoughts were vanished for a moment, she just enjoyed the feeling, but suddenly reality came back to her and she shoved him off.

"Stop! Please stop!" Hermione said. Bill instantly backed off and fell on his bed. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I can't control it. Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry."

It broke Hermione's heart, to see him like that. She walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. She didn't know, if it was the smart thing to do, but she hugged him.

"I know, Bill. Listen, you really should think about the whole situation, it can't go on like this, but for now, we need to go back, dinner is probably ready by now, okay?" She felt him nodding and so she stood up, she vanished all traces of her earlier crying with a spell, ended the silencing and locking charm and went out of the door, followed closely by Bill. They came into the dining room, where everybody already sat. Hermione didn't realize just how long they were upstairs and stopped in her tracks, Bill bumping into her.

"Where were you?" Fleur asked.

_Oh Merlin!_


	6. Tell me!

**Another update, guys :))**

**The secret is out and I wrote from Bill's POV (I hope, it's okay) ...**

**WARNING: Fleur is maybe a bit ..hmm how can I put it...overreacting or crazy? Or maybe it is a normal reaction, I don't really know - tell me what you think about it**

**So, have fun :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hermione quickly looked at Bill, then back to Fleur, she had to think quickly.

"Ah you know, Bill and I thought about starting a dueling club and you know me, I'm always eager to start something new, so I had to tell him my ideas immediately. I talked so much, I completely lost track of time, until Bill reminded me of dinner. I'm really sorry."

"Hermione, you 'ave to stop to always think about your job. Or at least stop bugging 'im."

"Fleur, I wanted to talk about it, she didn't bug me! So stop butting into it!"

Before Fleur could freak out, Hermione said "Let's just eat, okay? I'm sorry, we're late, Molly!"

"No problem at all, honey. Sit down and eat, you are too thin anyways." Hermione just nodded and sat between Sirius and Remus. Ginny and Luna looked at her questioningly, but Hermione just shook her head and began to eat.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Bill and Fleur quietly arguing. She didn't know what she should think about that. She was already confused about her argument with Bill and how it ended and now he fought with Fleur.

Almost everybody else were oblivious to the argument Bill and Fleur had, but as Audrey, Percy's wife, asked Fleur a question, Hermione dropped her fork and Bill chocked on his pumpkin juice.

"So Fleur, when are you and Bill are going to get married?"

"Oh, I 'ope soon. It will be fantastique! I want a big cérémonie in France."

Hermione felt sick. Marriage? Did he asked her to marry him?

"Oh my dear Bill. Why didn't you tell me, that you proposed?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Now Hermione really had the feeling, she had to throw up, she couldn't stay for this conversation.

"Oh Merlin, excuse me! I think, I'm going to be sick!" Hermione said, putting her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Bill's POV

_What? Marriage? I didn't even asked her yet. I'm not even sure, if I can do this anymore with Fleur. Merlin, she is talking about it, as if I asked her already! Mum, what? Oh no…._

Bill just wanted to protest, as Hermione exclaimed "Oh Merlin, excuse me! I think, I'm going to be sick!" and ran out of the room.

_I want to run after her. Look if she is okay. I'm just so confused about my feelings. I never felt anything near for Fleur compared to what I feel about Hermione. But I don't want to determine my life by the wolf. _

"Can somebody please look if she is okay?" Bill asked and Mrs. Weasley nodded, concerned. Luna stood up and followed Hermione.

"And mum, I didn't tell you, because there is nothing to tell, I didn't propose!"

"But Bill, I thought you wanted to propose!" Fleur said.

"Can we just talk about this another time? Not here?!"

"No, I want to talk about it now."

"Fleur, just leave it. You can talk to him at home, understood?!" Ginny finally said, having enough.

"This is none of your business!" Fleur said angrily.

"EXACTLY! This is none of our business, so talk to him about it at home. You are so egoistic. Hermione is in the bathroom, probably puking her soul out and all you think and talk about is a stupid marriage that probably won't take place anyways, so do us all a favor and shut up!" Ginny exclaimed, then turned to Bill "And you, do me a favor and figure some things out and you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, because this can't go on like that!" with that she too walked to the bathroom, to look how her best friend was doing.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Mione? Are you okay?" Luna asked, following her friend to the bathroom.

"Yes. I-I'm okay." she shakily replied as she rinsed out her mouth "I was just really s-surprised."

"I think he didn't propose to her, he looked just as surprised as anyone in the room, honey."

"Well, it doesn't really matter, I don't think he will leave Fleur and when I am honest, I wouldn't know what to think, in case he does leave her. I would always ask myself if he is with me, because he really wants to be and really has feelings for me or if it's just the bond and he secretly hates me, because I am his mate…"

"Oh Mione, don't think like that." Luna said, hugging her and Hermione held back her tears.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, Ginny. Don't worry. I just want to go back to Hogwarts and sleep."

"Okay, honey. But you have to go back quickly, to use the floo. Can you do that?"

"Yes…come on, let's go."

* * *

Bill's POV

"What was Ginny talking about, Bill?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, please, just leave it. It's none of your business."

"Oh, but Billy Boy…" Fred said.

"We want to know!" George whined.

"No Bill. I 'ave enough! Tell me, now. I don't care who is 'ere!" Fleur said, angrily.

"Can't we just talk about it alone, Fleur? I will tell you, but I don't want to discuss this with my whole family present."

"NO! NOW. BILL!"

"Fine! Hermione is my mate!" he angrily answered in the exact same moment, Hermione, Luna and Ginny walked into the room.

"WHAT?!" Fleur shouted.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Hermione, who was already pale as a ghost paled even more, Ginny and Luna had to steady her, so she wouldn't fall.

"YOU!" Fleur shouted and pointed her finger at Hermione and walked into her direction, rage in her eyes.

Bill reacted before Ginny and Luna could. He walked in front of Hermione and stopped Fleur.

"Leave her alone!" he growled "She has nothing to do with this. She did nothing wrong. Nobody did."

"You cheated on me!" she said.

"He didn't cheat on you! In fact, he doesn't want to leave you, he wants to stay with you, so please, listen to him first, before you say something like that. Do you think he wants this? Being forced to feel something he can't control and doesn't want at all? Mrs. Weasley, thank you for the invitation, but I'm going home now and I think it's better when I won't come to dinner for a while. Fleur, don't worry, I'll stay away from Bill at Hogwarts, he won't even know, that I'm there. Bye." Hermione said, stepped quickly into the fireplace and vanished.


	7. Decision

**Hey guys ;D**

**UUUUH, chapter 7 for you :))**

**Thank you so much for the support so far :) I love it!**

**Please, tell me what you think about it. Have fun (at least I hope so)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bill's POV

"Listen, Fleur. I know the situation is bad, but Hermione isn't at fault and neither is Bill. Bill can't decide who his mate is. When some of you have questions, which Bill can't answer, you can always asked me, okay? And I think you and Bill should talk about some things." Remus said, as Hermione left.

Fleur nodded, then looked at Bill "I am going 'ome now. Don't come after me immediately, I need to think." she held her chin high, threw her hair over her shoulder and also left the Burrow.

"Bloody hell!" George said

"Always so much drama in our family." Fred continued, then looked at his twin and both grinned.

"Awesome!" they said together, but the death glare of their mother shut them up.

"Bill Weasley! You have some explaining to do. NOW!" she demand.

"Merlin, mum! Isn't it obvious what happened? Hermione is my mate. I didn't tell her or Fleur, because I wanted to ignore all of it, but a few things happened and you know Hermione, she found out the truth, I avoided her at Hogwarts, but she confronted me tonight and well, here we are."

"What do you mean by 'a few things happened', Bro?" Charlie asked and Bill looked at him, as if he wanted to strangle him. Charlie smirked.

"Do you know something about this mating stuff? It's not just that I'm overly protective over Hermione and this stuff….there is this side with the lust too…it's hard to control it, my inner wolf takes over and just acts on what he wants in that moment, well...we kissed twice, but nothing more, we always come back quickly to reality, but it's hard. And now, Hermione told me some other things about the bond that I didn't know and well, it provided ample food for thought. I'm so confused, so is Hermione and now Fleur, or Fleur is mostly furious, but I really can't blame her."

"WHAT? You kissed her?" Ron shouted.

"Shut up and calm down, Ronald!" Luna said and he listened.

"Bill, believe me, I know exactly how you feel right now, but this won't go away, so you either accept that the wolf is a part of you or you don't accept it and you'll have to live with the consequences. I had a really hard time accepting this part of me-" Remus said, but got interrupted by his wife.

"Oh bloody hell, yes." Tonks exclaimed and Remus had to suppress a smile "-as I said, I had a hard time too, but now that I finally accepted it, I finally can breathe. I don't know how strong your feelings for Fleur are, but because of the bond, I know that you don't feel nearly as much for her as for Hermione. I won't tell you what to do, because that is something only you can decide, but think about your feelings for Fleur, for Hermione and imagine what you want for your future."

"Thank you, Remus. I will think about it, but I think, I already know, what to do. I'm going now. Sorry mum." he said, gave his mother a peck on the cheek, waved to the others in the room and followed his girlfriend to talk to her.

* * *

Hermione's POV

The first thing Hermione did as she stepped out of the fireplace, was closing the floo-connection. She wanted to have her peace and that was only possible when nobody could come through. She was exhausted, she just wanted to take a bath and then go to bed. The confrontation with Bill, the whole wedding stuff and then Fleur made her very tense and she just wanted to relax.

She stayed longer than expected in the tub, but after an hour finally decided to go to bed. She toweled herself, put on a big fluffy bathrobe and didn't care that her hair were dripping wet. She just fell into her big bed and fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

She could worry tomorrow, for now, she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Bill's POV

"Fleur?" Bill shouted, as he came into their shared home.

"I am 'ere. In the kitchen." she answered, her tone cold. Bill took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, where his girlfriend sat.

"Hi…I think we need to talk."

"You zink? Then explain it to me."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Fleur, but I was just so confused and I didn't want to accept it. I didn't tell Hermione either, she found out. I know, that I shouldn't have kept it from you, but I did and for that I'm really sorry."

"You will leave me, won't you?!" she said after a while and Bill sighed.

"Yes, I can't pretend anymore." he finally said.

Fleur looked at him, one single tear falling down her angelic face and nodded. Bill wanted to come closer to her, to comfort her, but his now ex-girlfriend stopped him.

"No, don't, do not touch me! I am gone by tomorrow. Goodbye, Bill." and with that she left him alone in the kitchen. He buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Hermione awoke early. She felt like she got hit by a car, at least she thought, that was what it felt like. She had a bad headache, her whole body hurt and she didn't want to get out of bed, but she forced herself to get out. She looked into the mirror and groaned – she looked like crap. She was extremely pale and had big dark circles under her eyes. She brushed her teeth and put on her favorite pajamas. Then, she sat searched for the essays, her students had to write and began to read and grade them, until the voices of the three knights interrupted her, telling her she had a visitor.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Weasley, Miss." they answered simultaneously. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Tell him, I'm not home."

"He says, he knows Miss Granger is home and that she should please let him in, because it is important."

Hermione sighed and walked to the portrait-hole. The three knights opened their portrait a little bit and Hermione saw Bill, standing there, waiting for her.

"What do you want Bill? I promised your fiancé that I would stay away from you, you have to do the same."

He ignored the comment and begged "Hermione, please! We need to talk. Please let me in."

"Okay, fine." she said after a while and let him in. As he was in her living room, she asked "So, what do you want, Bill?"


	8. Getting to know eachother

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger , but weeeeell ^^ The ending of this chapter is kind of a cliffhanger too (but not really), because I haven't decided yet, how far they will go in the next chapter ... maybe you tell me, what you want to read?! Light smut or just a bit of kissing, nothing more? **

**Thank you so much again for the Reviews, favorites, follows and that you take the time to read my story/stories :DD**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, fine." she said after a while and let him in. As he was in her living room, she asked "So, what do you want, Bill?"

"First of all, I wanted to apologize-" he started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Oh bloody hell, stop right there, okay?! I think you apologized enough by now and if I'm honest, I really don't want to hear it anymore. I promised Fleur, your fiancé if you remember, I would stay away from you, so please, just make it easier for both of us and stay away too."

"Fleur isn't my fiancé, Hermione. I never proposed and we broke up yesterday, so she isn't my girlfriend anymore either."

Hermione looked shocked "What?" she whispered.

"We broke up. I'm done pretending, Hermione. Please, can we just talk about it?"

Hermione was shocked and a small part of her was happy, but at the moment the angry part in her outweighed the other parts.

"Talk about what? Are you kidding me? What were you thinking? Did you think, you could come here, tell me that you broke up with Fleur and I would just forget everything else?"

"No, I didn't think it would be so easy, but can we please just sit down and talk about it?" Hermione didn't answer, instead she walked to the couch wordlessly and indicated with her hand, that he could sit down too.

"Mione, I know, that I messed up royally, but I am trying to fix it. I didn't want to accept the wolf part in me for a long time, but I just can't ignore it anymore. I want to be with you, my mate and it scares me, but I will not try to be someone I am not or live a life that doesn't make me really happy. Yesterday, as you ran to the bathroom, all I could think of, was that I wanted to run after you and hold you, be there for you, but I couldn't and I realized that I always want to be there for you. I don't want to be away from you, I just want to make you happy, not miserable. And now I just hope that you want me too."

In the middle of Bill's speech, Hermione began to tear up, but she held the tears back. She was silent for a very long time, Bill got more and more anxious the longer she stayed silent. Suddenly she slowly moved, so she could hug him. Her feelings were all over the place and she couldn't hold the tears back anymore, so she began to cry and Bill tightened one of his arms around her and stroked her hair with his free hand.

"Talk to me, Mione. Please." he whispered after a while. She moved again, so she could look at him through her teary eyes and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Jerk!" she finally exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Sometimes I can be one, yes. I know, you don't want to hear it, but I'm really sorry that I hurt you, Hermione."

Hermione nodded "Listen, I don't want to jump into this whole relationship business. You and Fleur just broke up and this mating stuff is new to both of us, so what about we just spend some time together, get to know one another better, get used to each other and then we slowly get into the relationship if we both are more comfortable?!"

Bill smiled "That sounds perfect. Thank you for giving me a chance!" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

A few days later, Bill and Hermione sat on the couch in Bill's quarters, drinking some wine and talking about their lives, wishes, secrets…They enjoyed the time, they spent together, getting to know each other.

"W-What did Fleur say? When you talked to her, I mean?!" Hermione asked all of a sudden.

Bill sighed "She didn't really let me talk to her. She already knew that I wanted to end it and she just told me when she would be gone."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered and Bill instantly sat up and looked at her.

"Listen Hermione. This isn't your fault, okay? Don't ever blame yourself for this! I know Fleur is hurting right now, but she will find someone else in time."

Hermione shrugged and Bill embraced her, playing with her hair "Please, Mione…don't think like that."

"Okay." she whispered.

"You know, this feels really nice." Hermione said after a few minutes.

"What feels nice?"

"Being here with you, talking, snuggling...maybe it sounds stupid, but- but I really enjoy it."

"It doesn't sound stupid and it does feel nice. I feel really relaxed, at ease…I never felt that way."

"I'm glad." she mumbled, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

* * *

It was two weeks later, Hermione just had her last class for the day and thought about the last few weeks with Bill. It really was great, but she decided she was finally ready for more. She still had some nagging thoughts, but she tried to push them aside. It was time to really start their relationship. Hermione knew that Bill had one class left, so she waited and decided to surprise him when the class was over.

Finally, she stood in front of his classroom, waiting for the students to leave the room. Soon student after student came out and greeted her, she greeted them back and made her way into the room, where Bill stood beside his desk, putting some papers into his bag, unaware of her presence.

She waited 'til the last student was out of the room, before she made her presence known.

"Good afternoon, Professor Weasley." she said. He turned around, grinning.

"Good afternoon to you too, Professor Granger. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I came to fetch something. I think you can help me with that."

Bill raised his eyebrows, still grinning "Really? And what would that be?"

Hermione walked in his direction, until she stood in front of him "This." she whispered, before she stood on her tiptoes, grabbed his robes with her fists to pull him closer to her and kissed him.


	9. Caught!

**Hey guys :)**

**WARNING: there is a make out scene at the beginning, but it is just making out a bit of groping, nothing serious, but if you don't like to read this just skip the first 5 paragraphs :)) there will be some "smut", but not in this chapter - but soon.**

**Hopefully enjoy and please review :))**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Bill was surprised for only a second before he kissed her back. He turned her, so her back was to the desk and lifted her up, so she could sit comfortable on the desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair, while his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Their tongues battled for dominance and as their need for air couldn't be ignored any longer, their lips and hands still didn't leave each other's bodies. Bill's hands stroked her legs up and down while Hermione explored his well-toned chest and wrapped her legs around his waist, so they were even closer together. They both moaned as their most intimate parts came into contact with each other.

Bill suddenly broke the kiss and looked at her, his eyes were amber, but changed to their normal blue color, as he tenderly looked at her. She smiled at him and wondered what he was thinking.

"Merlin, you have no idea, what you do to me." he breathed.

"I think I have an idea." she replied, winking and moving her nether region into his. He groaned, his eyes changing again.

He pulled her face to him again and continued to kiss her. They were heavily making out and Bill just began to unbutton Hermione's blouse as someone cleared their throat. They quickly broke apart and looked at the source of noise.

A 7th year Ravenclaw girl stood there, with a huge smile on her face "Sorry to…ah…interrupt, but I forgot my favorite quill. I'll be going now, please continue. Good evening, professors!" she said, still smiling like mad.

"Good…ah…evening, Amy!" they said in in unison, embarrassed.

"Oh Merlin. You know, by tomorrow the whole school will know. Amy is the biggest gossip in Ravenclaw, what I gathered so far." Hermione said, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Well, I don't really care. I'm not embarrassed, are you?!"

"NO, of course not…it's just I don't like to be the center of attention." she quickly said.

"Mione, maybe they will talk about it for a day or two and then they'll find another topic, you'll see. And next time we either ward the door or just go to our quarters to avoid this situation." he reassured her and she nodded into his neck.

"We need to talk to Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What, wait, why?" he asked confused.

"We better tell her ourselves, rather than she hears it tomorrow at breakfast. She is our boss, she should know, don't you think?"

"Well, probably. But do we have to do that now?"

"Of course now. Tomorrow is too late, mister."

"Oh, but Mione…" he pouted.

"Stop whining, Bill. You sound like Ron. It doesn't suit you." she said in the most serious voice she could muster, then she broke out in laughter. He smiled.

"Okay, okay. Let's go then." he said, taking her hand in his. They walked together to the headmistress's office and told the gargoyle the password. They knocked on the door and entered, as they heard the 'enter-call' from behind the door.

"Bill, Hermione. What can I do for you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We have something to discuss with you, if you have time." Hermione answered.

"Of course, of course. Please, sit down. Tea? Ginger-cookies?" she offered. The couple declined politely.

"We wanted to let you know, before you hear it from someone else, that Bill and I are a couple now. Well, I'm Bill's mate and yeah. A student from Ravenclaw saw us today and we assume that the whole school will know by tomorrow morning and we don't want you to hear it through gossip." Hermione told the elder woman.

"Congratulations and thank you for telling me. As long as your relationship doesn't affect your work, I see no problem, but what do you mean, a student saw you?"

Hermione blushed and didn't know what to say exactly, so Bill stepped in "Well, it was after classes and Hermione came to my classroom and we kissed and Amy Stevens went back to the classroom, because she forgot something and she saw us, but we promise it won't happen again."

"I see. Well, it isn't the end of the world." Professor McGonagall said and gave one of her rare smiles. Hermione and Bill thanked her and bid their goodbye.

"This went well." Hermione said, as they walked through the halls.

"Yes, very well. What do you think? Do you want to eat dinner at my quarters?"

"I would love to." she smiled and together, they walked to Bill's quarters.

* * *

As they walked into the Great Hall the next morning, they heard some cat calls and some even applauded. Hermione got slightly red, but Bill just chuckled and squeezed her thigh under the table.

"Don't worry." he moved a bit closer to her and whispered into her ear "You know, you are so sexy when you blush like that. I just want to take you here and now." his hand wandered further up her thigh and Hermione blushed even more.

"Stop it, Bill! Not here, as if it isn't worse enough. The students don't have to see me blush when you whisper these things into my ear." she hissed. Hermione knew that the full moon was approaching and that Bill was probably randy as hell, but she wasn't comfortable with him whispering this into her ear in the Great Hall, where everyone could easily overhear him, but she still got excited when he talked to her like that – just not here.

"Could have been a lot worse, you know." he told her.

"Yes, but we didn't have class yet, so…" she trailed off and he chuckled again "By the way, how much does your family know about the whole situation? I mean Ginny and Luna know a lot, except that we are together now. I didn't really talk to Harry and Ron about it, I just told them I am fine and that they don't need to worry as they wrote me a letter, but what is with the rest of the family?" she suddenly asked.

Bill sighed "I didn't tell them anything really. I wanted to tell them in person, maybe on Saturday. Mum wrote me some letters too, but I didn't tell her anything about the situation, just that I have a lot to figure out…will you join with me on Saturday?"

"I don't know, Bill…" she trailed off, sighed and continued "Let's talk about it tonight, okay? I need to go to class. Bye, see you later."

"Okay. Bye Mione." he said and watched her leave the Great Hall. He took the last sip of his tea and walked to his classroom too.


	10. Interrupted again!

**Hi ;D**

**Chapter 10 for you guys :) **

**WARNING: CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL SITUATION, NOTHING MAJOR MAJOR YET, THOUGH**

**Hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I don't understand why you don't want to go with me on Saturday. My family loves you, heck you are a part of the family, Mione, they won't hate you." Bill argued with his girlfriend in the evening.

"The last time I was there I told your mum that I wouldn't come over for a while. I just want to wait until things cool down a bit. I mean, what will they think? You were in a relationship with Fleur for over four years Bill and you already have another girlfriend…Merlin, it sounds so bad, like I am some slut." she said, near tears.

Bill who sat beside her on the couch, pulled her to him and placed her so, that she straddled him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Talking to you." He answered.

"While I straddle you?"

"Yes, it's much easier that way. So listen Mione. You can't deny that our situation is a bit different. We are mates, Mione…it's not the usual 'I broke up with my girlfriend and are already shagging another one'-case. Besides, we waited for a month before we got together and we didn't have sex yet, so why are you so afraid? You aren't a slut, don't ever say that again, do you hear me?" he said, pecking her nose, her cheeks, her lips and then gently sucked on the spot just under her ear, which made her shudder and moan softly.

"Are you coming with me on Saturday?" he asked, his teeth nibbling on her collarbone.

"I know what you are trying to do, Bill…"

"Is it working?" he asked further, moving his mouth and nose down to her cleavage.

"Mmm, maybe." she moaned and he smirked into her chest. Her hands moved into his hair, to hold him exactly where he was trailing soft kisses to her skin.

"Are you coming with me on Saturday?" he repeated as he slowly trailed kisses up her neck, over her jawline and finally on her mouth again. Their noses were touching and he deeply looked her into the eyes, while he slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

"This isn't fair, you know that, don't you? But okay, yes, I'll come with you on Saturday."

"Thank you!" he exclaimed and took off her blouse. He admired the sight of her in her white lacy bra and caressed her breasts through it – she took a shaky breath.

"The full moon is in two days, but you are still so calm and your eyes are rarely changing colors. Why and how?"

"Don't underestimate it. I'm still…well horny, but because I accepted the wolf and all that comes with it, he is calmer and when he is, I am too. But it is really difficult, when you are in front of me looking that sexy and moan like you did a few minutes ago, but – at least at the moment – I can control it."

"Interesting." she said grinning, pulling at his t-shirt and discarding it, with his help, on the floor. She began trailing kisses up and down his chest, similar to what he did to her earlier. He sighed – content – and unhooked her bra in one swift movement.

"You are perfect." he told her, looking her deep into her eyes, while kneading her breast. Hermione arched her back and moaned "I'm far from perfect…" she said finally.

"For me, you are." He mumbled, while Hermione unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers. She tried to drag them down, but failed. He laughed, lifted his hips slightly and helped her to pull them down. After Bill's trousers were lying on the floor, he unzipped her skirt and soon this article of clothing left her body too. Now, only her knickers and his boxers separated them. Hermione winked at him and buckled her hips into his erection, he let out a noise between a groan and moan.

"Mione…" he warned. She put on her most innocent face and asked "What is it?" and repeated the movement. He grabbed her hips and crushed his lips into hers. They jumped as someone cleared their throat.

"Why do I have the feeling that we are coming at the wrong time?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Ginny! Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, her face beet red. Bill pulled Hermione to him, so she wasn't so exposed and growled.

"Have you ever heard of floo-calling before you just storm into someone's home?" Bill asked.

"I kind of told them they could come whenever they want and I forgot to block the fireplace. I have to remember that…it's the second time, we got interrupted." Hermione mumbled into his neck.

"The second time? Who interrupted you?" Luna asked.

"A student in Bills classroom." Hermione answered meekly, pulling Bill's t-shirt over her head. There was a moment of silence before Luna and Ginny burst out laughing.

Hermione cleared her throat and asked her two friends "So, what can I do for the two of you? I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh yeah, we saw that." Luna said.

"You could tell us, since when you are with Bill?" Ginny asked.

"Since yesterday, we wanted to tell you on Saturday or maybe I would have told you two before Saturday, but well…" Bill meanwhile put his trousers back on and stood beside his girlfriend.

"I floo to my quarters, you three can talk. Come to my quarters later if you want, otherwise we'll see each other tomorrow. Oh, and keep the t-shirt, it looks much better on you." he whispered the last part into her ear, then kissed her on the temple.

"Bye girls. Oh and Ginny, Luna – please floo-call first, next time." and with that, he disappeared into the green flames.

"Tell – us – EVERYTHING!" her best girlfriends exclaimed and so she told them everything that happened the last few weeks.

"Are you happy?" Luna asked, as Hermione finished.

"Yes, I am. It's just that I'm still worried about some things, but this will go away in time."

"You can always talk to us and Bill, you know that?" Luna asked and Hermione nodded, smiling.

"So, tell us about the student interrupting you-incident." Ginny said, smirking.

"Well, it was kind of embarrassing, but thank Merlin, we still had clothes on. We forgot to ward the door and a student from Ravenclaw came in, because she forgot her favorite quill. The next morning the whole school knew, but as soon as this student was out of the class we went to McGonagall and told her everything, so she wouldn't find out at Breakfast."

"How did that go?" Ginny questioned.

"It went well."

"Okay, we should go, so that lover boy maybe gets some action tonight." Ginny suggested, Luna giggled and Hermione blushed.

"Bye Hermione, we'll see you on Saturday. Have fun tonight." Luna said and Ginny waved. Hermione hugged them.

"Oh, I can't wait for Saturday!" Hermione heard Ginny say, as she stepped into the fireplace.

She groaned "Oh Merlin…"


	11. No more interruptions!

**Hi guys ;D**

**Okay, so ****WARNING:**** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MOSTLY LEMONS! DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGE OR OFFENDED! YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTER TO CONTINUE THE CHAPTERS THAT WILL FOLLOW (WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD READ THE LAST 14 PARAGRAPHS)**

**Thank you sooooooo much for the Reviews, follows and favorites ;D it makes me so happy and makes the writing fun :))**

**I'll try to update tomorrow again, can't promise though, because I caught a cold and I don't really know how I will feel tomorrow..**

**But for now, hopefully enjoy this lemony chapter and maybe you will review...:)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"What did they want?" Bill asked, as his girlfriend stepped into his living room.

"Actually, I really don't know. We talked about us, as you left."

"About us?" he questioned.

"Yes." she grinned "But they left quickly, because they said and I quote 'so that lover boy maybe gets some action tonight'!"

Before Bill could say anything, Hermione quickly closed the remaining space between them and kissed him hungrily. Bill didn't hesitate, grabbed her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair. Bill walked into his bedroom and gently placed Hermione on his bed, then took his wand, closed and locked the door with it and threw his wand on the bedside table.

"Just to make sure, we won't get interrupted again." he told her, before continuing to kiss her.

"Good idea." she said, breathlessly. Bill made quick work on his t-shirt, Hermione still wore and Hermione quickly tried to get rid of his trousers.

Bill left her mouth, to trail kisses down her body. He stopped at her milky white breasts and took one of her rosy nipples into her mouth to suck at it, while kneading the other one with his hand. Hermione cried out in pleasure and arched her back to be even closer to him. After a while he continued to go further down, kissing her stomach, until he reached her knickers. He looked up at her, waiting for her permission and slid them down, as he saw her nodding, her eyes full of lust.

Hermione thought that he would come up again, but she thought wrong. Bill's tongue found her clit and Hermione let out a deep moan.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed and buckled her hips. He moaned and the vibration had an immediate effect on her. One of Hermione's hands fisted the sheets, the other wound herself into Bill's hair, keeping him in place. Meanwhile he pushed a finger into her wet folds and slowly moved them in and out of her.

"Bill, please!" she moaned. He added a second finger and quickened the pace, while gently nibbling on her clit and that was Hermione's undoing. She began to tremble and her walls tightened around his fingers. Her back arched and she cried out his name as her head fell back into the pillow.

He gently trailed kisses up her body, until he was hovering above her again and waited until she came down from her high. She finally looked at him and pulled him down to kiss him passionately. She wanted to turn him over to return the favor but he shook his head.

"Next time. I want to be inside you, now. Please!"

Hermione smiled and nodded. She helped him pull off his boxers and bit her lip as he positioned himself at her entrance and entered slowly, while looking her deep into her eyes. They both moaned and gasped simultaneously and Bill stilled, to let her adjust. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist once again and moved her hips, to let him know she was ready. His pace was slow, but Hermione could sense, that it was really hard for him to keep his self-control. He groaned and gripped her waist a bit tighter.

Hermione took his face into her hands and waited until he looked at her "Let go!" she whispered and something inside of him snapped. His eyes got amber and he instantly picked up the pace, until he was almost slamming into her. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. They both moaned loudly because of the feeling the new angle brought them. They both never experienced that much pleasure. Hermione's nails were digging into his back and Bill put hands under her back, to lift her a bit, he on the other hand moved, so he was sitting on his knees.

"Yesssss, harder, please." Hermione almost shouted, Bill moaned and quickened the pace. They kissed again in a bruising force and Bill's hand wandered down, to rub her clit and with that, Hermione came hard. In that moment, Bill bit her into her shoulder and followed her over the edge with a loud groan. Hermione didn't really register that Bill marked her, she was too far away. He collapsed on top of her and they tried to regulate their breathing.

After a while, Bill rolled over and took her with him. She snuggled into his side and Bill put his arm around her waist. They didn't say anything for a while, both of them unable to find words.

"I'm sorry." Bill said after a while.

"For what?" Hermione asked confused, looking up at him.

"I-I was rough and I marked you, without even discussing it with you. I should have talked to you about it…"

"First of all, I told you to let go, Bill. I knew what that meant and it was great, so don't worry a second about that. And about the marking part, I thought it was clear, that we both accepted that we are mates and that includes the marking."

"I love you." he said.

"W-What?" she asked, shocked.

"I love you." he repeated.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it, Hermione. You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I love you too. I was just surprised…"

Bill smiled at her and bend down to kiss her with all the emotions he had for her. After a while, they broke apart, grinning at each other goofily.

"Nobody interrupted us this time." Bill observed suddenly.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed and both began to laugh.


	12. Dinner

**Here is Chapter 12 - I wanted to update yesterday, but I was soooooo tired :(**

**I have some ideas in my head, about how I want to continue with this Story BUT I would really like to hear from you, what you want/hope/expect to read in the next few chapters...do you want some Drama or rather something else?! I would love to hear from you :))**

**I hope, you'll enjoy this chapter :) **

**Oh, and by the way...I am planning on writing another story ... write me what pairing and genre you would prefer :D **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"You look so cute when you wrinkle your brow like that." Bill said, chuckling, after watching Hermione for some time.

"It isn't funny Bill! I'm freaking out right now…"

Bill sat beside her on the couch and pulled her close to him "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? You never were nervous around my family and they love you, so no need to worry. They already know that you are my mate, it's not like we surprise them. Maybe they'll be surprised that I'm no longer with Fleur, but that will be all…And even if they don't react in a good way, I really don't care. This is our life, our relationship and only our business and nobody can take that away from us. I love you."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried, I can't help it and added to this I always have these nagging thoughts and doubts in my head…" she trailed off.

"Tell me about them, maybe I can help."

"You'll tell me, it's silly…" she mumbled.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked, a little hurt.

She sighed "No…okay so I always think you secretly hate me or that you will hate me someday."

"Why would I hate you?" he asked confused.

"Because I am the reason you aren't with Fleur anymore. I-I ruined your future plans…"

"You didn't ruin anything, Mione. When you weren't my mate I probably still wouldn't have had a future with Fleur. My feelings for her changed a long time ago, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. She wasn't the right woman for me. I lied to myself for a long time, but I am so glad, that you are my mate, first of all because it made me realize a lot of things and second of all, because I love you so much and I never felt this way about anyone and I never was that happy in my life." he finished, kissing the tears away, which ran down her face.

"T-Thank you. I love you too."

"I'm glad."

After a while of just sitting there, Hermione stood up "Come on, we need to get ready for the Burrow."

"That's my girl." he said, standing up as well. He kissed her one last time, before she walked into the bathroom and he into the bedroom. They practically lived together already, because they were inseparable since their first night together. Today was Saturday and that meant that today would be the day, the whole family would find out about their relationship. So far, only Ginny and Luna knew. Hermione was really nervous, Bill on the other hand wasn't worried at all.

"I'm ready. What about you?" Hermione asked and walked into the bedroom. Bill turned around and his mouth fell open.

"W-What is it? Does it look bad? I can change…." Hermione asked, suddenly really insecure.

"NO! Don't, you look bloody amazing and so, so sexy! You know, I think I a changed my mind…we'll stay here tonight." he grinned, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her. She wore a black dress, which ended above her knees and hugged her just in the right places.

"Bill…we'll be late…" Hermione tried to reason.

"No, we have some time left." he told her, while his hands wandered slowly beneath her dress.

* * *

"Great, now we are really late. I told you so." Hermione said, as they got dressed.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't complaining a few minutes ago…." Bill said, smugly grinning.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione exclaimed, while blushing.

"Come on, Love. I'll floo first."

* * *

"Sorry, we're late." Bill said, as he stepped through the fireplace and saw that everybody already sat around the table. Before anyone could say something, the floo-network activated again and Hermione stepped out.

"Sorry, we're late." she exclaimed and almost everybody looked at her with open mouths.

"Do we have something on our faces that you look at us that way?" Bill asked and Hermione hit his arm.

"Bill!" she hissed.

"Oh, Forge! Do you see what I see?"

"I see it, Gred. Our big brother and our sexy bookworm are finally together."

"Hallelujah, he gave the blond witch the sack! What a glory day!" the twins exclaimed together, stood up and danced around the table.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. They stopped, sat down again, but continued grinning. Bill and Hermione looked pretty uncomfortable by now.

"Can someone please explain?" Mrs. Weasley asked irritated.

"Fleur and I broke up after dinner last month and Hermione and I are together since this Monday and we would appreciate if all of you would just accept it. We are really happy and love each other very much. Is this explanation enough?" Bill said and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Of course we accept it. And I am so happy for the two of you! I always wanted Hermione in the family." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, near tears, walked to them and hugged them both. Hermione looked at Bill with a relieved look on her face and Bill smiled at her.

"Come on, you two. Sit down, sit down!" Mrs. Weasley said. As they sat down, the others congratulated them, especially Remus was happy for them.

"Why are you late?" Percy asked.

"Apparently they didn't get interrupted again." Ginny said, winking. Luna giggled. Hermione blushed and Bill shot his sister a death glare.

""What?" she asked innocently.

"Huh? Interrupted again?" Ron asked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How daft can you be, Ronald? They were shagging, that's why they are late!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"GINNY!" a few people in the room shouted and Hermione groaned, hiding her face in Bill's shoulder.

"And what, dear sister, do you mean…" Fred began.

"By interrupted again?!" George continued.

"I sense an interesting story." Sirius said, grinning.

"Leave them alone, boys." Mr. Weasley said, red faced, probably because he didn't want to know about this part of his children's lives.

"Oh, come on, dad. Everyone in the room wants to know this story." Charlie said.

"I think it's enough that four people in the room know about this story already…" Hermione mumbled.

"Four? Who?" Sirius asked and Hermione, Bill, Ginny and Luna raised their hands.

"Did everything go according to plan, after our little incident?" Luna asked innocently.

"Yes." Bill answered, with a small smile and Hermione couldn't help, but smile too.

"You are no fun!" George said.

"We want to know too!" Fred continued.

"Don't you love us?" they finished together, pouting.

"Boys! I say it one more time, leave – them – alone!" Mrs. Weasley warned. The twins mumbled something, nobody could quiet understand, but dropped the subject – for now at least.

"Dinner is delicious, Molly!" Hermione said, after a while.

"Oh thank you, dear!" After that, the conversation began.

Bill leaned over to his girlfriend and whispered into her ear "See, I told you it would be fine and the teasing is normal…you know that."

Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand. She was really glad that everybody accepted their relationship and hoped that nothing stood in the way of their future anymore.


	13. Author's Note!

**Hi :)**

**This is ****NOT**** a Chapter! Chapter 13 is almost finished, but I had to say something, before I update another chapter...**

**I don't even know why I want to "explain myself", but I just had to say a few words...**

**I got two Reviews for another Story and well, they basically told me that my stories are crap and that I can't write - at all...**

**I take these kind of things rather personal, even though I know, that I shouldn't...I never wrote before and I never said that my stories are great nor do I try to make money with them!**

**I'm just a 20 year old woman, who likes the Harry Potter series and wants to spend a little of her free time writing some stories in a different language...so please to any haters out there - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ and maybe you could spend your time with other things than writing anonymous Reviews.**

**And with that said, I wanted to thank all my faithful readers out there! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING...all the support and kind Reviews are really motivating me! They encourage me to keep writing and tell me that not all of you think that my stories are crap! Thank you, Thank you, Thank**** you!**


	14. First Christmas together!

**Hi guys :)**

**Thank you so much for the nice comments - I know that I shouldn't listen to everything, it's a really bad character trait :( ^^**

**As promised, here is Chapter 13 :)**

**I know it's a little too late for a Christmas chapter or much too early, BUT I wanted to write their first Christmas together...**

**WARNING! CONTAINS A LITTLE BIT OF SMUT (nothing too explicit) ! IF UNDERAGE OR OFFENDED, PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

**Hopefully enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Bill's POV

The bedroom was bathed in light and disturbed his peaceful slumber. He was used to sleep with closed curtains, but she couldn't. Since the war she couldn't sleep in complete darkness anymore and he understood, so he just had to get used to this. They lay in their bed – yes, their bed – ever since he marked her, they were inseparable, so they asked the headmistress for permission to share a quarter. Professor McGonagall didn't have anything against it, so he moved into Hermione's quarters. Some people would say it was rushed, but they really didn't care what other people were thinking about them. Bill watched his girlfriend sleep and had to smile. She lay on her stomach, one arm under her pillow, the other arm sprawled out over his stomach. Her face was half hidden behind her brown curls and she had a peaceful expression on her face, with a ghost of a smile on her lips. He loved watching her sleep. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of just how lucky he really was and how beautiful she was. He slowly moved, until he too lay on his stomach and gently stroked her naked back with fingertips. Today was the 25th of December, which meant it was their first Christmas as a couple. Hermione wasn't really excited about Christmas, but didn't really tell him why, but he was determined to find out the reason behind it. They would spend the morning alone together and then go to lunch and dinner to the Burrow. Bill moved her hair over her other shoulder and began to kiss the side of her neck, her shoulder blades and the spot beneath her ear.

"Wake up, gorgeous. It's Christmas!" he whispered. She groaned, but it quickly transformed into a moan, as Bill sucked the spot under her ear and moved one of his hands to her butt to squeeze it.

"Too early for Christmas!" she muttered and he chuckled.

"Don't you want your presents?"

"You didn't have to give me anything." she protested, suddenly more awake than she was before. She set upright and crossed her arms across her chest. What should have been a gesture of protest, was now really tempting for Bill, because Hermione's naked breasts were pushed up.

"I wanted to give you something." he told her and sat up as well. He closed the space between and hugged her to him "Merry Christmas, Love!" he said.

"Merry Christmas!" she responded.

"Do you want to tell me what's up? I always thought you loved Christmas…"

"I used to…it's just even though my parents told me they forgive me, we aren't close anymore. It makes me sad…we were so close and now they didn't even ask me if I wanted to spend Christmas with them. All I wanted to do was to keep them safe and now they hate me or are scared of me, I don't know, so Christmas feels just wrong at the moment." she explained quietly.

"Love, why didn't you say anything before? If you don't want to go to the Burrow, we don't have to. We can just stay here…and about your parents. They just need time, they will come around!"

"No, no…I want to go. I hope so, but it's been over a year now…"

"It will all work out in the end, you'll see! And in the meantime, you can just rely a bit more on all of us than usual…we all love you very much. Well, of course I love you the most…" he trailed off, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh do you, huh?!"

Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around Bill's shoulders and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and he put some weight on her, to indicate her to lay down. She did and now Bill hovered above her, supporting most of his weight with his forearms. Hermione's hands traveled down his chest until she made contact with his growing erection. His moan was swallowed by Hermione's mouth.

"What about your presents?" he asked, as they broke apart to breathe.

"Later!" she exclaimed and with that the conversation was over for now. Bill's hand wandered down to the juncture of her thighs and teased her there. Hermione used all the strength she had in her thighs and turned them around, so she was on top, straddling him. He sat up, so they were face to face and they smiled tenderly at each other. Bill traced her facial features with his thumb and forefinger and Hermione ran her fingers through his ginger hair. Soon, they were kissing again and Hermione sank down onto him. They both gasped and didn't move for a moment. Bill's fingers stroked her back slowly while kissing down her neck. Slowly, Hermione began to move, as Bill sucked on the spot he marked her, she couldn't help but deeply moan. It always made her react that way, when he did that.

"You are so sexy. You have no idea, what you do to me, honey. Come for me!" he whispered into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. She moaned, quickened the pace and pulled him up for a deep kiss. He put just a little pressure on her clit and this was all it took. She came with a cry of his name and he quickly followed.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, indeed." she mumbled, out of breath.

* * *

Hermione's POV

An hour later, they snuggled by the fireplace, enjoying the quiet moments, before they would go to the rather loud Burrow.

"Can I give you your present now?" Bill asked eagerly.

"Okay and I give you yours." she said and waved her wand to summoned his present. Bill did the same.

"You first!" he told her. She slowly opened her present and what she saw, made her tear up. It was a necklace with a beautiful moonstone. This was not just some necklace – no, this was a symbol of their love and relationship.

"Bill, it's beautiful. Thank you so, so much. I love it and I love you!"

"You're welcome. I love you too. Should I put it on you?" Hermione nodded and so he did. She put her hand over the moonstone, where it lay on her chest and turned around to kiss him.

"Thank you, again. Open yours then, but I'm afraid, it isn't as great as your present for me…."

"I'm sure, it's great!" He opened his present much quicker than she had and grinned when he saw it. It was a book on DADA and two tickets for a Quidditch-match, when the season began again.

"I love it! Thank you. Are you coming with me to the match?"

"You can take whoever you like. I'm not the biggest Quidditch-fan, but when you want to take me, I'll go with you….but you could take one of your brothers or your dad or someone else." she said smiling.

"I want to take you!" he exclaimed and kissed her.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" they exclaimed, as they stepped into the Burrow. They hugged everyone and received a bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. Before they sat down, joining the others, they put the presents under the tree. The Christmas lunch was delicious as always and everyone was chatting happily with each other.

"So, how is living together?" Ginny asked Hermione and Bill.

"Oh, nothing really changed." Hermione shrugged.

"How so?" Luna asked.

"Well, we practically lived together before I moved into her quarters, so no big change!" Bill answered.

"So, how did you two celebrate Christmas this morning?" Sirius asked, winking.

"Oh, you know…exchanged presents, ate breakfast, got ready for the Burrow and now here we are." Hermione replied, knowing exactly what Sirius implied.

"By the very new-looking love bite on your neck…" Fred said.

"We can all assume, they celebrated Christmas…" George grinned.

"Just fine!" they almost sang. Hermione's hand practically flew to her neck and she blushed deep red.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed, looking at Bill.

"Sorry…I really didn't see it." he looked apologetic, then shrugged and looked at his brothers and Sirius.

"It was mind-blowing!" he grinned smugly and Hermione hit his shoulder. Everyone began to laugh, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.


	15. Questions

**Hi guys...(when anyone of you is still reading this Story)**

**I am so, so sorry :(( I had or still have a major writer's block :( I had no idea what to write and then I remembered that a guest (****_bibi_****) wanted to read about what the students think about them, so there it is - IT IS REALLY SHORT and I am REALLY SORRY, but this writer's block is just awful :( **

**Then, everytime I think about new stories, it has something to do with pregnancy, secret relationships or time travel and I just don't know if anyone wants to read this ...also I thought about writing a rare Pairing (for example something about Gideon ****or**** Fabian with Hermione or even James/Hermione or something like that), but well...maybe you could tell me if you would like something like that?!**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy the VERY SHORT chapter and ****a big thank you to bibi!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Hermione's POV

The Holidays were over much too soon. The first class for the day arrived and as she expected, they were really noisy.

"Calm down, calm down, class! I know the Holidays were over much too soon, but it is what it is! Sit down, open your books and read chapter five, please!"

A girl in the back raised her hand "Yes, Susan?"

"How was your Christmas with Professor Weasley?" she asked, grinning and other girls in the room giggled.

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes "_My _Christmas was good, Susan. Now please read chapter five!"

"You know, Professor. You are so lucky. Professor Weasley is reaaaaaaaally good looking!" another girl – Eva – said.

"Oh, I am _so_ glad you think that. Now – read – the – chapter!"

* * *

Bill's POV

"Hello class. Welcome back! I hope you all had great Holidays. I thought that we could just revise the topics we discussed before the Holidays, because on Friday there will be a little test, but nothing big, so don't worry." Bill told his first class.

Hannah – a sixth year Ravenclaw raised her hand.

"Yes, Hannah?" Bill said.

"Did you ask Professor Granger to marry you yet?"

"I beg your pardon?" Bill asked, puzzled.

"Did you asked Professor Granger to marry you yet? We all think you are such a cute couple, you should really marry her." Hannah explained.

Bill laughed, even though he was kind of shocked "Even if I think this is none of your business – no, I didn't ask her to marry me. That doesn't mean though, that I won't ask her someday."

"You know Professor, you are a lucky bloke. Professor Granger is hot." Andrew said suddenly.

"Andrew, even though I absolutely agree with you, I hope you'll never say that again. So, let's start with this lesson!" Bill said, clapping his hands together.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"How was your day, Love?" Bill asked, as Hermione sat down next to him in the afternoon.

"Okay, but every class asked me about my Christmas with you and the girls all told me, that I'm lucky because you are so good looking. It was bloody annoying! How was your day?"

Bill laughed "Well, it seems we had similar conversations today. The girls asked me, if I already proposed to you, because we are such a cute couple. Oh and the boys told me, that I'm lucky, because Professor Granger is so hot!"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, her mouth hanging open "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious!" he said, grinning.

"And what did you say to them about the proposal?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

"Well, the truth of course. That I didn't propose, but that is definitely something I'll do in the future." He replied. Hermione didn't say anything for a while "Of course, only when you want to get married…" Bill quickly said.

Hermione laughed, as she looked at him. He looked slightly panicked "Calm down, Bill. Marriage is definitely something I could imagine for us in the future. I was just surprised, that's all." she told him and kissed him softly.

"I love you!" he said against her lips.


End file.
